A drive system of a vehicle may comprise a drive unit with an internal combustion engine and with a transmission coupled with the internal combustion engine. Combustion waste gases, generated in the combustion operation of the internal combustion engine are guided by an exhaust system. In a front area of a vehicle, the exhaust system may be supported by, i.e., carried on a plurality of support units in relation to the drive unit and thus in relation to the rest of the vehicle. Various areas of the exhaust system may also be supported by means of one or more such support units in relation to one another in order to achieve a reinforcement and an increased stability.
In case of an impact of an obstacle in a front area of a vehicle, the obstacle acts on the drive unit and displaces same toward the vehicle interior space. Because of the rigid coupling of the exhaust system with the drive unit via the support units, the exhaust system may also be displaced. Since the support units generally used are made of steel plate material, there is basically a risk of the exhaust system being taken along by the drive unit and thus may cause damage and injuries in the vehicle interior space.